Through the Fog
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: This is the sequel to The Problem with my Love. This is after Kaname arrives and Aidou is killed. Rated M for language and sexual content. OCC R
1. Author's Note

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

This story is called **Through the Fog** and is the sequel to **The Problem with my Love**. It's VK and hopefully everyone who read **The Problem with my Love** will enjoy this. The first chapter will be posted shortly so make sure this is on your alert list!!! Thank you to everyone who posted comments and suggestions.


	2. Sabotage

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

I sat at the kitchen table across from Zero and Kaname. We were silent, Zero staring at the food in his bowl and Kaname staring out the window as I gazed back and forth between them. It was obvious that Kaname didn't want Zero here and Zero didn't want to be here. But how do I tell one boy that he needs to leave so I can have time with the other? It just seemed a little rude to me. I took the last bite of what ever was in front of me, and slid my chair back from the table. The boys stood up, eyeing each other as they did so.

"I have to use the bathroom; I'll be right back." Zero slouched back down and Kaname nodded to me, waiting to sit until I had left the room. I put my plate in the sink, running to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I sat against it, angry tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. "This is all Ruka's damn fault!" I shouted to myself, punching the cabinet and instantly regretting it. "Shit…" I groaned, clutching my bleeding knuckles.

POV: Zero

I glared at my breakfast bowl, feeling Kaname's gaze on my face. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, turning my head to the side to meet his eyes. "I haven't shunned you from here in the three days that have passed. I haven't slept in Yuuki's room out of respect for you and I barely look at her when you're in the same room. And in spite of all these things, you stare at me with anger and disdain. What have I done to you?!" I shot up, slamming my fist on the table. It hit the edge of my poor breakfast bowl, sending it flying up in the air and crashing back to the floor with a crack.

Kaname seemed like he had barely heard me, but stood and brushed a noodle from his sleeve. "You know very well what you're done to me, Zero. You have stolen the only girl I have ever loved, not to mention my sister. I will be kind and loving to Yuuki, but do not think that I will ever forget that she is with you. I will be waiting for you to fuck up, so Yuuki will come running to me and ask me to kill you." I was furious, hands forming tight fists that turned my knuckles white. "I am going to find a way to sabotage you, and it will not be pretty. Though I'm pretty sure you're fantastic at fucking up relationships on your own." I growled as he took a step back, turned, and walked into the kitchen. The door swung closed behind him, leaving me in silence.

POV: Yuuki

I waited around the corner listening to voices of the boys. At first it sounded like Zero, shouting and breaking something. I was about to turn the corner and make them stop, but Kaname began to speak. I couldn't hear anything but a few words near the end. "…sabotage you…fucking…relationships on…own." Then, there was a low growl that I recognized as Zero before someone walked from the room and the kitchen door swung shut with a _swoosh_. I didn't hear everything they said, but had a good idea that Kaname was planning something.

I felt my face turn red and hot as I wrapped my arms around my waist and turned the corner. I stepped around the wall to see Zero standing alone, his back to me as he stared out the window with his head hung. Zero's hands were curled into fists at his sides, shoulders sagging and hair disheveled. I noticed a broken bowl on the floor and noodles strung about the room. So that was the cracking sound…

I walked as quietly as possible towards him, smoothing my hands out and wrapping them around his torso from behind. Zero seemed to exhale and relax into my arms. I kissed his back, resting my forehead between his shoulder blades and squeezing as close to him as I could. Zero turned around, facing me and running his hands through my hair.

I stared up at him, kissing the fingers that passed over my lips. "I love you Zero. I'm not about to leave you." His violet eyes watered a bit but he struggled to blink away the tears. Slowly, I had been transforming him into a caring and loving human being.

He nodded, looking past me and wiping his face. "I'm very sorry about our situation. Things haven't been easy for anyone, especially you." His hand ran lightly over my jaw. "But I'll try to make the blows of Kaname a little softer." His eyes smiled though his lips didn't, and I reached up on my toes to press my mouth to his.

The kiss was soft and hungry, but Zero began to pull away after only a few seconds. I followed his wandering eyes back to the door of the kitchen that was swinging slowly closed. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. "I can't, not while Kaname is watching. He may be a dick, but he did save your life more than once and for that I'll always be grateful."

I glared at Zero when he finally opened his eyes. "I am very aware that he saved my life, but I'm also very aware that he has been threatening you behind my back. Now, if you actually want to be with me then you need to show it no matter who is watching or judging us. I'm tired of sleeping alone and hardly talking to you Zero. I don't care that Kaname is here, because it's you that I want." My brow furrowed in frustration and I began to pull away from him.

He gripped me tighter when I tried to leave, and angrily pressed his mouth to mine. We turned around, Zero pushing me up against the cold, snowy window and grabbing me by the hair. He felt desperate and out of his element, I felt pity for the first time since I knew Zero. My lips softened as his hands grabbed hard at my waist and back, trying to find a piece of me to hold on to, I guessed.

After a few seconds, Zero stopped and took a step back. "I'm sorry. Neither of us are in the mood right now I suppose…" He shrugged, refusing to meet my eyes as he walked away from me down the hall and towards his room. I sighed, wishing his PMS would stop soon.

Wetting a washcloth from the kitchen, I cleaned up the spilt noodles and shattered plate that lay strewn across the dining room. When I finally finished, I let my head hang back and…was that a noodle on the ceiling. "Crap…" I sighed, standing on a chair but still too short to reach the ceiling, even from the table. I needed to be about a foot taller with longer arms. I stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before noticing that someone was standing behind me.

"Need a hand with that?" I turned around to see Kaname standing solemnly in the door way. He offered a light smile as I huffed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Sure. You want to wipe this off the ceiling?" He helped me step down from the table, taking my place and scooping the noodles from the ceiling with the wash cloth. "Thanks." He nodded, standing beside me and opening his arms for a hug. I didn't trust Kaname, but figured that as long as Zero was in the house I would be safe.

I stepped towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. I began to unwrap my arms, but Kaname wouldn't let me leave. One arm stayed around my back as his free hand gripped my jaw firmly. "You love me Yuuki; you just don't know it yet." Kaname put his lips on mine, licking my lower bottom lip. I let my arms fall limply to my sides, refusing to react to Kaname's sweet mouth.

He tasted similar to Zero, but Kaname had a cinnamon and spice flavor where as Zero was musky and sweet. I tried to force my mouth to stay closed, but Kaname's tongue pushed past my lips and entered my mouth; I kissed him back. If only Zero would take me this way…not caring if anyone was watching or judging.

Zero! What was I doing, letting Kaname kiss me like this? Why was I kissing him back? I don't love Kaname, but it was good to feel wanted. I put my hands on Kaname's chest, shoving myself back and out of his unsuspecting grasp. "I don't love you Kaname. I need you to respect that, and keep your mouth away from mine." I huffed, marching down the hall and away from him.

POV: Kaname

Finally, Yuuki let herself enjoy the moment and kiss me back. I knew she wanted to be with me, but she caught the scent of a lesser stag and had been distracted. As her tongue played with mine, I opened my eyes to see Zero standing at the corner of the hall. I winked at him, softening my hands and dropping them to my sides to show that she was her of her own free will, before softly placing them back on her waist.

I watched tears pool in his eyes…pussy. His hands curled to fists and he marched back down the hall. Yuuki's hands then pushed against my chest, shoving me away. "I don't love you Kaname. I need you to respect that, and keep your mouth away from mine." My mouth dropped open a little as she sauntered away angrily. I would _make_ her realize how much she loved me. But first, I had to make Zero realize she _didn't_ love _him_.

I left the dining room, hearing Zero and Yuuki shouting down the hall as I walked the opposite way. By the time I got to my own room I was too far away to hear anything. By this time tomorrow, Zero would probably have killed himself.

POV: Zero

I watched Yuuki kiss him voluntarily, Kaname wink at me, and felt tears of betrayal brim in my eyes. I stomped down the hall, back to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my bed, head in my hands as I let the tears fall and my mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own. I tried to keep quiet, but I was sobbing uncontrollably with strange moans pouring from my lips.

I didn't like this… this feeling of being out of control. Of being so severely betrayed by someone that I had loved so deeply…and I then thought of my brother. He had betrayed me like this after I had practically devoted my childhood to him. It was never my fault he was sick all the time, or that my hunting skills were better than his. Ichiru was practically a part of my soul…as if I betrayed myself.

I stood from the bed, tears beginning to dry on my face as I pulled out a bag and began shoving clothes in it. Everything from my bureau was going in there.

"Zero Kiryu!" I could hear Yuuki yelling for me down the hall. I sighed, ignoring her shrill voice that at the moment was grating on my nerves. My door slammed open and a deafening crack sounded through out the room. "Zero, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked, moving beside me and forcing my face down to look her in the eye.

"I could ask you the same question, Yuuki Cross." I spat her name and glared at her as I pulled my face from her little hand. "You said that you loved me and knew Kaname was trying to sabotage me, so why the _FUCK_ WERE YOU KISSING HIM?!" I shouted, balling my hands into fists as I paced the room.

"Zero, I'm very sorry that you had to see that but it wasn't exactly what it looked like." She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stared at her with disbelief and anger, crossing my arms and leaning against the bureau. "Then why don't you fucking explain why you were kissing him back. For about three seconds Kaname wasn't even touching you with anything but his, _lips._" I spat the word, curling my own lips into a sneer. "Don't tell me he had you hypnotized." I raised an eyebrow, watching her face turn white.

She stood up, walking towards me with anger filling in the emptiness on her face. At least my leaving would be interesting. "No, he didn't have me hypnotized, and I wasn't the one to initiate a kiss either. Kaname wiped up a noodle that was on the ceiling from your out burst when you broke the plate since I was too short to reach it. When he came down, he pushed his lips onto mine and I obviously wasn't strong enough to push him off so I went limp-"

I cut her off, "Probably not a first for Kaname; something involuntarily going limp while he's trying to be sexy." I could picture it happening and for a split second, Yuuki smiled.

"That's not the point." She growled, crossing her arms. "When that happened I began to think about you, and how much I wanted you to take me the way he did. It's like I told you before, you can't always ask before kissing me or taking me as, or if, you want me. And as soon as I remembered that it wasn't you taking me I shoved him off and told him to respect the way I felt."

She finished, and I didn't know if I believed her or not. But, I leaned forward and brought my hands to my sides. "If you want me to be so much like the man who tried to rape you, then you have another thing coming." She bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she turned away from me and ran to her bedroom. I shrugged to myself as the connecting door slammed and her bed squeaked.

I could hear her sobbing on her bed, probably curled up in a ball, clutching a pillow or shirt I had used. I paced the room, trying to justify not going in there. _She cheated on me, and probably lied about loving Kaname…_ That was all I could really come up with. Everything else was my fault and I couldn't take it out on her. I waited for ten more minutes, wondering if I could ignore the pangs in my heart and leave. Yuuki had stopped sobbing, and all was quiet.

I swallowed my pride, and knocked softly on the door. She didn't answer but it wasn't locked either. I pushed it open quietly, walking into her room and finding Yuuki just as I thought she would be.

Yuuki's eyes were closed and she didn't respond to my hands brushing hair from her face. Staring at her, I somehow knew that even if she really had cheated on me, I didn't care. Yuuki had become my reason to live and I refused to let her down. I lay down beside her, curling up behind Yuuki and wrapping my arm around her waist with my face buried in her hair. "I'm sorry, Yuuki." I whispered, even though she couldn't hear me. "I love you so much." And I began to drift off.

POV: Yuuki

It was barely mid afternoon and I was lying on my bed, tears drying on my face as Zero did something in the next room. I heard him knock on the door, and immediately closed my eyes so he would think I was sleeping if he came in.

Zero molded to my body behind me, putting his arm around my face as his breath hitting the back of my head. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki. I love you so much." One more tear wiggled its way from my eye as he spoke. I closed my eyes, feeling the weight of the short morning on my mind; I fell asleep.

**GAH!!! Ok, First chapter of the sequel so you guys have to R&R!!! Thanks for waiting so long for this update and I'll try to keep things regular.**


	3. Animals Love Ramen

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Kaname

I paced my dark room, the half-moon shining light in through the window and cascading across the floor. I leaned against the wall as the curtain rod burst into hundreds of wooden splinters. "Damn," I muttered to myself, only vaguely aware of how I had inadvertently caused the destruction of over half my possessions in here.

I walked over the shards, standing at the window as light glinted of the metallic gate outside. I hadn't left my room since the 'discussion' with Zero that morning. If left Yuuki to stir over things long enough then I wouldn't have to do any more work. Shadows passed through the trees as clouds waded over the large quad.

A light tapping was at my door, and I knew it was Yuuki. I smiled to myself, walking slowly towards the door, smoothing my jacket and shaking my hair into place. "I knew you would be back, I missed you." I opened the door widely, staring into the violet orbs of…not Yuuki.

I glared at Zero as he chuckled darkly with out humor. "How sweet, I wish I could say the same, Kaname." Zero stepped into my room, closing the door behind him as I waited in place; rigid and angry. "I just thought I should let you know that Yuuki is on to you. Now I'm not saying you should disappoint your own pride and stop all of these stupid sabotage plans but, they won't work." Zero was face to face with me now, eyes telling me to 'eat shit and die'. I waited for him to finish and leave so I could think up something else to make Yuuki see how much she loved me. "Suffice it to say, that I won't give up with out a fight…if one is needed."

I held back, hands in fists as he so callously joked. I opened the door with out a word, silently urging the filthy animal away from me. It was hard to picture Zero touching Yuuki in the ways I wanted. I hated the fact that his lips had been on her. At least Zero hadn't taken the innocence that I had been fated to absorb on a special night that Yuuki would tell me she was ready to become a woman.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Zero leaned towards me and placed a menacing hand on my shoulder. "When she moaned my name, it was heaven." He strode calmly out of the room as I slammed the door.

There was no way! Yuuki couldn't stoop to the low of letting him…no. I shook my head. I would be Yuuki's first and she would never forget the way I fucking felt! I heard metal shrieking and stepped over to the window. The gate out side had bent sideways. Maybe I could use my powers in other ways.

POV: Zero

I was feeling very smug as I walked back down the corridors and halls to the room that Yuuki slept in. I could see in Kaname's eyes that my words had gotten into his mind, and I hoped that he would give up and leave Yuuki and me alone to be happy. But, as long as Ruka was alive I had to let Kaname live or Yuuki would surely die.

It was late, nearly one a.m. when I reached our room. Yuuki was now awake, standing at the open window and letting the soft breeze flutter her hair around her face. I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Where were you?" She asked accusingly, turning to face me and shove my arms off. I was taken aback, slightly confused, and a little scared of her for the first time. I re-composed my face and crossed my arms.

"I went to speak with Kaname."

"Yeah, I guessed that…" She exhaled; face softening forcefully as she let her arms go limp. "What happened?" I sat back on the bed, kicking off my shoes.

"Nothing, I talked and he listened, though he wasn't happy about it. He didn't give me a reason to hurt him. I would have liked to." I scowled out the window, wishing I could do away with him that moment.

"He'll be gone soon enough. Let's sleep, huh?" She sat beside me, leaning into my shoulder and kissing the side of my neck. My arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders as I bent my head to meet her lips.

She tasted like strawberries and sunshine. We pulled away some what reluctantly since we hadn't done anything for about five days. I was dieing, but I would never let her know that. "I think I've slept enough today…or, yesterday I guess." We had practically slept since the morning when I had the 'encounter' with Yuuki. When we were awake, Yuuki and I either read separate books or sat silently with each other. I had pent up, sexual energy that needed to be released. "I think I'm going to take a walk around the school." I stood, kissing her on the lips once more as she pouted. "Do you want to come?" I asked sincerely.

Yuuki stood, glanced between me and the window, and then sighed. "No," She crawled back in the bed, facing me. "Just, come back to me when you're done." I thought there was something in her eyes, some emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I will always come back to you." I gave her a half-assed smile and left the room with bare feet and wrinkled clothes from the day before.

POV: Yuuki

I lay in bed, maybe ten minutes though it felt about ten years. I had some irrational feeling that Zero hadn't been talking with Kaname. Maybe they hated each other so much because…no, I couldn't bring myself to think it.

I decided to join Zero after all, since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until her was beside me in bed. I slid out from between the covers and pulled on a skirt and button up before tip-toeing out into the hall.

"Zero…" I whispered, glancing left and right down the long corridors. Nothing but silence. I bit my lip, deciding to walk left down the hall, away from Kaname's room and all thoughts that circulated around Zero and Kaname, _together_. I didn't even know where the absurd thought had come from…

I turned a corner, catching a glimpse of a shadow at the end as it circled the stairs. I walked faster towards the shape before I realized that I was nearing the kitchen. Stopping in front of it, I looked for any sign that someone was there. Light shone in a thin, almost delicate strand across the floor under the door. I waited, leaning beside the door…

POV: Zero

The light was on as I stirred a pot full of ramen on the stove. I began to think of Yuuki, lying in bed by herself. We hadn't had sex in…five days? I couldn't really remember, but after the first time together it seemed as though once would never be enough. And now that Kaname's here…

I leaned against the counter with my eyes closed, remembering the flex of her arms as they locked around my neck. The wide "O" of her mouth when I thrust deep into her hot core. I saw the slender curve of her back and heard her moaning my name over and over… I could still feel her nails digging into my back when I released my seed… I had to stop. This was getting me hard and I had no outlet since Yuuki wasn't going to touch me with a ten foot pole. At least, not intimately.

I shook my head fiercely, letting my eyes wander over the floor and to the edge of the door. A thin shadow was blocking some light, but then it moved away and I figured it was the curtain. As I stepped towards the oven, I noticed I had pitched an unintentional-tent. "Go down," I urged it, myself; I had no idea who I was really talking to. "I can't be like this when I go back to Yuuki." I tried pushing the wood down, but that just made it worse. I listened for footsteps out side, there were none. Every thing was silent except for the quiet bubbling of noodles in water. I glanced around the kitchen, slowly unzipping my jeans and reaching my hand just past the waist band to-

"Zero?" I heard a quiet whisper just out side the door. Shit! I scolded myself, yanking my hand out and pulling the zipper up fast. I stood with my back to Yuuki at the stove when she pushed the door open.

POV: Yuuki

"Zero?" I asked quietly, pocking my head around the door to see Zero with his back to me. He stirred something, probably ramen, at the stove. "Zero, I decided to join you after all. Do you mind?" He shrugged his strong, slender shoulders but didn't turn around. Noodle can't need that much attention… I stepped forward. "Zero, I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. Do you forgive me?" I felt like he was punishing me, but for good reason.

"Yes," It was curt, with tension cutting in to his language and the way his body moved. I was beginning to get angry. He wouldn't look at me! My eyes watered a little. I moved right up behind him, placing my hands on his hips and slipping my thumbs through the belt loops.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked, leaning up on my toes even though his back was to me.

I felt him sigh, shoulders sagging as his head turned to the side. I could only see half of his face but there was strain. He kissed the air. "Please go back to the room, Yuuki. I'll be there in a few minutes." His face turned back, silvery hair soft and mussed.

I stepped back, dropping my hands from his waist and moving them to his right shoulder. "Look at me!" I shouted, tugging at his arm so he spun to face me. He looked slightly horrified and tense. His arms hung down between us, hands clutched in a tight ball at his waist. "I'm apologizing to you, Zero. When you apologize I look into your eyes and forgive you…why can't you do the same?"

He seemed to be struggling internally before giving up. He brought his hands to my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Please, go back to the bed room and I will bring food in. I just need, a moment alone." I glared at his chest, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself tight to his body.

"I don't want to be alone." I half sobbed, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. If only he would let his guard down and make love to me… What is that? I pulled away and glanced down. Could _that_ be the reason Zero was acting so strange. I looked up to see Zero staring back at me, an apology in his eyes.

I gasped slightly, wrapping my legs tighter and pressing my hips into his. Zero groaned and let his eyes slide shut. I pushed my lips against his, trailing my tongue across his surprised bottom lip. His hands gripped my bottom, grinding our arousal into one scent. I growled, wait, _I growled_? I felt animalistic; I needed him inside of me.

"Zero," I gasped, pulling away as his lips tortured my neck. "I need your pants off." I slipped my hands between us, popping the button and sliding the zipper down. He kicked the jeans off and I could feel him throbbing against me. "Zero," I whispered urgently, pulling myself up to bite his ear. "Fuck me."

POV: Zero

"Zero, fuck me." I lost it, gripping my boxers with one hand and yanking them off. Yuuki wore a skirt, and I literally ripped her lacy panties off in one swift movement. I spun around, pushing her against the fridge as my dick plunged into her already wet hole. I grunted, leaning my forehead on hers and placed my hands on the freezer door. I pounded into Yuuki, her tight walls clenching over and over again.

She panted, clutching at my neck and back, her mouth attached to my shoulder and neck. Any part of skin she could reach, Yuuki bit and sucked and licked. I reached one hand between us, flicking her clit and causing a deep, shuddering moan to rumble out of her mouth.

Again, Yuuki's back arched and her mouth opened. "Faster…pleaseeee." She was moaning with closed eyes. I moved as fast as possible within her. I felt her contract as I grunted and slammed into her, knocking contents off the top of the fridge. "Almost there…" She managed to speak, I had no idea how. I flicked her swollen bud once more before moving my hand up and under her shirt. My hand gripped her small, firm breast firmly and brushed my thumb over her nipple.

"Oh…god," I released as her pussy drenched me in what can only be described as Yuuki's love juice. I shuddered, feeling my "little friend" slowly go limp. We were gasping for breath, clutching at each other weakly as the minutes ticked silently by. "We should go back to the room." I said, my voice hoarse and cracked. The first time we had sex in five days and it was in a kitchen, very rough. We both seemed to enjoy that.

I let her down, searching for my jeans that happened to be draped over the microwave. Yuuki giggled, using my boxers as temporary pants since hers were now ruined. The ramen was slightly over cooked, but I shrugged, slopping it into one bowl and grabbing two pairs of chop-sticks. I bent over Yuuki from behind as she opened the kitchen door, wrapping my free hand around her waist and put my mouth to her ear. "I have a feeling I'll still be hungry after this, and you always taste good."

**Ok, so I thought this chapter could use some sex since Kaname has been getting in the way a lot. As always, R&R because I love it when you do. ******


	4. Aconite

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

It was seven a.m. and Yuuki was sleeping. Apparently I had worn her out from our early morning activities. Everything was quiet as I stared out the window, noticing that somehow the gate had been bent. I knew Kaname had something to do with it, I just wasn't sure how.

The sun was peaking over the valley hills, shining brightly on the scattered fountains. I smiled, enjoying the quiet peace…until the phone rang. My eyes grew wide as I quickly scanned the room and dived for the phone which had somehow fallen under the bed. I gave it a chance to ring only once before answering breathlessly.

"Zero? Is that you? Why do you sound out of breath? Never mind. I'm coming home early!" I recognized the chairman's voice, not realizing how much I had actually missed him these last ten days. It's only been ten days? I marveled at how quickly time seemed to move. "Zero, are you listening to me? I'll be home tonight at eight thirty, you and Yuuki are now free to move back into the Sun Dorm. Oh, and tell-" I hung up.

I didn't care what he had to say anymore, so apparently I hadn't missed him _that_ much. Yuuki rustled behind me on the bed; I sat on the floor, resting my head against the side of it. I felt her soft fingers brush through my hair and realized that I needed a shower. "Who was that?" She yawned, dragging her nails over my scalp.

"The Chairman; he's coming home tonight." I expected uncontrollable excitement, instead she sighed.

"I thought we still had a few more days together…oh, well. I knew he was coming back sooner or later." I sat quietly for a moment, mouth hanging slack.

"So, you don't want him back yet because you think we need more time alone?" She mumbled in agreement then became very quiet. Her hand was still tangled in my hair though it was limp…for a few seconds any way.

I felt her writhe on the bed, hand digging into my scalp and pulling hair out by the roots. "Yuuki! What the hell?!" I scrambled away from the bed and turned around, still on my knees. She curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around her torso as her face contorted in anguish. "Yuuki, what's wrong…" I practically dived on to the bed, tenderly probing her for any signs of pain.

"I-I don't know." Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were clinched shut. "My st-stomach, it h-hurts…" I pulled her hands away, lifting her shirt and found what caused the problem.

The scars that seemed to be healing were now bright red. They had become swollen so quickly that neither of us had noticed. One was leaking green and yellow puss, becoming crusted over the wounds that were now opening. "Oh. My. God." I muttered, momentarily stunned. I grabbed the phone up off the floor, dialing the doctor's number that had been here just days before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Yuuki

I didn't know how long it had been since I heard Zero's low, hurried voice speaking into what I assumed to be a phone. My stomach still hurt, but it wasn't so agonizing as before. I felt my heart beat in the bright pink wounds, throbbing silently but speaking so loudly that I couldn't ignore them. My eyes fluttered open, almost as if moving of my own free will. Soft, warm hands caressed my face and hair. I glanced up, reaching out in the direction of the body attached to the hand. A wrinkled shirt came in contact with my hand and I pulled them closer, snuggling my face into the chest.

I recognized Zero's scent immediately, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I refused to let go of him. "Be gentle with yourself, Yuuki." He murmured. I could feel his breath tickling the top of my head.

I tilted my head, meeting his concerned eyes. "How long has it been…and who were you talking to?" My voice was slightly raspy.

He glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Around seven hours. Do you remember anything strange in the last few days?" His eyes narrowed at me, one hand cupping my face as his thumb brushed over my cheek.

I tried to think but my head was so fuzzy… "Not really. But it's kind of hard to remember anything right now." I looked towards the door when someone pushed it open. A man in a white coat stepped through the door way, glasses low on his nose and a leather bag in one hand.

"So you're awake." He said, stepping towards the bed.

Zero muttered under his breath, "_No shit, Sherlock_." I giggled and nudged him with my elbow.

"What's the problem? I was fine yesterday and when I woke up this morning everything felt like it was on fire…" I shook my head, trying to ignore the current throb that occupied my flesh.

"Something seems to have irritated the good bacteria. This caused swelling of tissue just under the skin and because the wounds were deep, it's become this." He lifted the fresh shirt that Zero must have put me in. Something oily was on the bubbling scars, making it look as if Vaseline had been smeared all over me. "I'm putting you on more antibiotics to help heal faster. Yuuki…" He seemed to take a great sigh, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. "If you have been engaged in a lot of strenuous activity or something very physical, that could have agitated the wounds. You should stay in bed." I watched his eyes move to Zero, who shrank back and blushed behind me.

"Don't look at him like that!" My raspy voice was a shout, and I still got my point across. The doctor looked taken aback, standing from his position and clutching at his bag. "This isn't Zero's fault." I mumbled, looking down at the bed and gripping the blanket tightly.

"Call me if there are any more problems." He turned abruptly from the room and stalked out, slamming a couple doors along the way.

I turned to Zero, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "This isn't your fault. I practically jumped you." I giggled, watching a sly smile spread across his face. "Besides, I snatched something from his bag when he was staring at you."

His brow furrowed in confusion as I brought my hand out from beneath the covers, holding a large glass vile. Zero plucked it from my fingers, reading the thin label on the back. "This is supposed to heal almost instantly, but it looks expensive. That may be why the doctor didn't give it to us." He disappeared over the side of the bed, returning with a sleek black laptop. He typed and clicked, in a matter of minutes Zero pulled up an M.D. screen. "It says this is incredibly rare, called…" He scrolled down, clicking again. "Aconite; or Blue Rocket, Friar's Cap, Monkshood and Auld Wife's huid. It's also extremely poisonous." He stared at me, holding the vile carefully and popping the top open. "I think you're just supposed to smear it over the wound but not ingest it."

I hopped up on my knees, wincing. "Let's try it." He stared at me incredulously. "Please," I pleaded, lying down and lifting my shirt. He sighed, placing the laptop on the floor.

"Don't move," He breathed, leaning over me and placing towels under my torso. He opened the bottle carefully, pouring some Aconite over the three jagged marks. It began to burn and bubble, seeming to stretch my skin tightly. I mewed, tears running from the corners of my clenched eyes as the fire engulfed my body. Everything was black.

POV: Zero

It had been a little over five hours since I poured the Aconite over her stomach and caused her to pass out. The doctor had called, asking about the missing vile that I knew nothing about. He decided it must have fallen out on the way. Kaname was down the hall from us, wounded, with Ruka's blood all over his discarded clothes. We now had an understanding, but I would tell Yuuki about it soon enough.

I sat by the bed, hands clenched together under my chin as my leg twitched spastically. My mouth began to water as I watched Yuuki sleep, my hunger taking over momentarily. I bent over the bed, mouth poised over her throat with fangs bared. I didn't remember how I got this close, or when my fangs pierced her throat, or the surprised scream that belted from her mouth when Yuuki jolted awake. I pinned her arms to the head board as she struggled uselessly against me. I hadn't drunk in days, somehow ignoring bloodlust.

I began to drain more than necessary, but it was so hard to stop… I thought about what would happen if Yuuki died by my hand, and forced myself away; sailing into the wall opposing the bed. A crack formed behind me, rising up the wall and towards the ceiling as plaster sprinkled down.

Yuuki choked and sputtered on the bed, grasping at her throat with both hands as her wide eyes stared at me in horror and shock. I moved backwards, crawling on all fours away from the bed and out the door.

POV: Yuuki

What the hell?! I wouldn't have minded if Zero had woken me up to drink, but springing on me while I slept!? I angrily pounced from the bed, landing on the dresser and springing lightly to the floor. I stopped, no pain sprawled through my torso. My flesh seemed to move with me. I stepped in front of the mirror, lifting my shirt up and exposing the mostly smooth flesh. Only three pale scars, about four inches in length, stretched across my skin. They were painless, looking as though they were years old. That weird herb worked in three hours. I marveled at the smooth expanse of skin, running my fingers over it.

Zero would be so happy to- Zero! I ran from the mirror, pushing the door aside and stepping into the hall. Zero had pushed himself up against the opposite door, hands covering his mouth. I grinned, running at him and wrapping my legs around his waist. He tried to push me away but his resolve failed and his arms wrapped around my back. I kissed his neck and lifted my jaw up. "Still thirsty?" I asked, glancing up. He shook his head through I knew he would need to feed more. I let it go. "I'm all better." I squealed, leaning back in his lap and lifting my shirt up. His eyes grew wide as he marveled at my smooth skin. I smiled, letting Zero run his gentle fingers over my stomach.

"It doesn't hurt?" He asked; I shook my head no. "Interesting… Good thing I didn't use the whole bottle. We can use it later if something happens." I smiled, kissing his soft lips for the first time in what seemed like days. "I'm really sorry about your neck. It just overpowered me and I couldn't help it." I pulled away, resting my head against his shoulder and putting my finger to his lips. "We have some things to talk about." His voice was soft and caring as he stood up and pulled me with him, walking towards the last door at the end of the hall and pushing it open.


	5. So it begins

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

**This chapter is short for a reason. I wanted the certain part in here to have its own chapter because I felt it was very important. The story will end soon, but not for another few chapters. I'll warn everyone.**

POV: Kaname

I stood as Zero and Yuuki entered the room, drops of blood leaked from Yuuki's neck and I exchanged a silent word with Zero who dropped his head and quietly apologized. My shoulder caught, and I staggered at moment, nursing the bloody wound and the protruding metallic piece that was snuggly fit in bone.

Yuuki's eyes grew wider and she hurried towards me, stopping a few feet away. My left arm was limp, but I reached put with my right hand and hugged her lightly. Zero grunted and I gestured for them to sit on the bed as I paced on front of them. "Does she know why you're here?" I asked, nodding to Yuuki. Zero shook his head, glancing at the ground and fiddling with his hands.

He turned to her, taking her hand in his own and biting his lip. "Ruka is dead." Her eyes were wide and her hand went limp. "So it begins." He whispered as I knelt before them and gave a recap of the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Zero

An hour after Yuuki passed out I was pacing the hall, listening to her soft breathing and Kaname's low mumbling. I didn't know if he was on the phone or talking to himself, so I stepped closer. "…don't you dare. If you get with in thirty meter of Yuuki I will rip your head off. Hello? Ruka!" He screamed, something shattered and bashing against the other side of the door. I stepped back.

The door burst from its hinges, exploding out and pushing me into the wall. I shook debris from my hair and ran through the door way. Kaname had his back to me, clutching a broken phone in one limp arm. "Kaname, is everything okay?" I asked, concerned for the first time about his well being.

He turned, face regarding me solemnly with pale skin and dilated eyes. "Ruka is coming here. She's bringing friends."

Wordlessly, we ran to the front of the dorm house and bolted all the doors and windows but one; the front door, leaving it ajar. I pulled my gun out, sitting in the shadows at the front of the balcony as Kaname squatted behind the door with Artemis. I saw a Level E running towards the house, maybe thirty yards away. I nodded, alerting Kaname who listened carefully and sprung from his hiding spot at the crazed vampire burst through the door. He slammed the vampire into the wall with his forearm, sliding Artemis' sharp end into the head. It squealed, then burst and died.

I smiled grimly, looking out the high windows and spotting about five more vampires. "How many is she bringing, Kaname?" I asked, aligning my gun with the door's opening.

He shrugged, "How many could there be?" They burst through the door, but only two got close enough to Kaname to do harm. I took three out with my gun, causing blood to explode all over the carpet. From the outside you couldn't tell there was a small slaughter going on inside. Kaname killed the other two, a pile of corpses piling up behind the door.

Things were quiet for a minute of two until I caught the sight of two shadows lurking around in the dark of the massive oak trees." I think they're coming I whispered, slinking farther back so no one could see me.

Finally, an unknown pushed through the door and was immediately caught off guard by Kaname. He slammed Artemis into the stranger's shins with a sickening snap. He screamed, falling to the ground as Kaname snapped their neck and dragged the body around the corner. He stood before the door, smiling proudly. "No one gets the best of me." His grin was cocky, and I opened my mouth to warn him, only it was too late.

POV: Kaname

An arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me back as another arm came across my body from the right side. My eyes closed as I struggled against the intruder and a searing pain lashed at my body. It began in my left shoulder and work down my side. "That's for choosing her over me." Ruka's rough voice hissed in my ear, as I tried to find Zero. He was no where to be seen. I growled and screamed, unable to use my left arm to thrash at her.

I was slammed into the wall, but Ruka no longer pinned me there. I flipped over, watching something that seemed right out of a movie unravel before me.

Zero had his back against the wall, his knee in the middle of Ruka's back as one arm held her hands behind her and the other gripped a long dagger. It was pressed against her throat tightly, spilling small drops of blood. She hissed at him, unable to move as Zero looked me in the eye.

"I saved your life Kaname." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Don't fuck with me again." I nodded, eager to comply with anything as long as Ruka never touched me again. He slashed at her throat, opening one side of her skin as blood poured out and down her white coat. I stood up as she screamed and grabbed the knife from Zero, pointing the dagger into her heart.

I leaned down, my mouth to her ear and whispered, "And at that moment, as if by a miracle, the sick no longer died, and the stifling shadow of the vampire vanished with the morning sun." The dagger plunged into her smooth skin, and stained her white jacket with red jewels of death.

**Anyone know what that line is from????? And who thought it would end like this, I didn't. ******** So, as always, R&R**


	6. Broken

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. I want to end this story with a big bang and I think this will be unexpected but an ultimate close. Thanks to everyone who read and be sure to put me on Author Alert!**

POV: Yuuki

I didn't know what to say. Ruka was dead; stabbed then burned in the middle of a field where no one could witness or miss her. Kaname and Zero were…friends? No, that wasn't the word. Enemies with a common purpose I suppose, but what did that mean? Would I have to choose between them or would things go back to normal?

I looked up to see that Kaname's eyes were trained on my neck and Zero was whispering something to me. "…sorry, Yuuki. You are so much kinder than us, but we couldn't let her be a threat any longer." His arms weren't around me and there was tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. I was confused but relieved. I didn't need to worry about Ruka trying to take me down, or kill Zero in the process.

I turned to look up at Zero, placing my hand on his cheek. "I don't know why you are apologizing so there is no reason to keep doing it. We can be happy together; for the rest of our lives and no one can stop us. I don't care what the Chairman will say once he finds out, it doesn't matter." I turned to Kaname, resting my palms on Zero's chest as he inhaled deeply. "And you are never going to get between us. I do not love you and I will kill you if you ever have an evil _thought_ about us." I spat at him, watching the blank look in his eyes turn to embarrassment.

"Yes, Yuuki. And I apologize for being such an asshole before. I was jealous and didn't think Zero could take care of you…" He stared out the window, hands clasped behind his back. "But I know now that you will be safe. You were only in danger because of me. But I'm ready to help." Kaname's smile was sincere as he turned towards us and gestured to the door. "So let me help you bring your bags back to the Sun Dorm."

Zero stood and nodded, taking my hand as he started towards the door. "Thank you, Kaname. I mean it." They shook hands and Kaname followed us out the door and down the hall to the room Zero and I shared. Four bags were packed and by the door.

Zero carried his own and Kaname insisted on carrying mine. Half way down the lane in the middle of the quad, Kaname finally spoke. "Why was it that you had to stay in the Moon Dorm? I'm sure the Chairman told me at one point but I hardly listen to him any more."

Zero smirked, hefting a bag onto his shoulder and walking up the steps to the front gate. "Something about some water pipes that burst, I think. I don't know; I try not to listen when he talks."

"Zero!" I giggled; swatting him on the arm and holding the door open for them. And although I loved Zero with all my heart, I wondered what it would be like to make love with Kaname. He was tall and strong, dark wispy hair and chocolaty eyes that sometimes made my knees turn a little jello-y when he would look up from a book in the moonlight. Of course, Kaname couldn't make me cream with one look like Zero and his shining violet orbs.

"Yuuuuki… Any one home?" Zero waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of a fantasy make-out session between Kaname and him. I felt my cheeks light up in a deep red and my hands trembled in embarrassment as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I just sort of zoned out for a minute." I smiled, following Zero into the kitchen, feeling Kaname directly behind me. I stopped short, causing him to run into me and knock us down. I felt his pleasant weight on top of me and wished we were both on top of Zero. Couldn't I be happy with one hot guy that I was in love with? Possibly. But, there's no such thing as too much…. I turned around on the floor to face a sputtering Kaname who tried to apologize profusely. "It's okay, Kaname." I giggled and threaded my hands around his neck. "Just help me up." I purred, Zero looked at me curiously- I purred? At Kaname? BEHAVE YUUKI!

Kaname stood and picked me up, setting me on my feet as I pulled my hands away. Zero turned again and began to walk but Kaname gripped my arm and held me back. "I know what you're trying to do Yuuki; and if you wanted me you lost your chance. I'd rather fuck Zero than kiss you. I don't love you and I know that my intentions were pointed towards the wrong person." He hissed, walking ahead of me as I glared at the back of his head. I couldn't believe I almost kissed that fuck wad.

Kaname was smiling and laughing with Zero in the kitchen; leaning against the counter. Zero winked at me and pulled a pot out from under the counter. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starved. Killing vampires really takes it outta you." Kaname chuckled and nodded, handing him a bag of pasta.

POV: Third Party (Unspecified)

"Hey, I think I found the pipe that was broken." He walked around the corner next to the stove where a hole was punched in the wall a pipe was indeed busted open and an open end hung from the wall. "But it doesn't look like water used to be in here." His brow furrowed and Yuuki rounded the corner; her biff with Kaname forgotten momentarily. "Looks like…and old gas pipe maybe."

"Interesting…" Yuuki turned the corner again and walked straight towards Zero. Her arms encircled his shoulders as he lifted her to sit on the counter and placed his lips on her throat. Zero inhaled deeply, licking at the old wounds from his fangs. He felt her nod and moan slightly, telling him it was okay. He lips slid apart and his sharp teeth grazed her neck; sinking into the smooth plane.

Hot blood flowed into his mouth and he eagerly drank it down; thirstier than he realized. Her hands clutched his shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into his clothing. Reluctantly and some what violently, he jerked his mouth away from her neck and licked the holes closed. She shivered. "Thanks," He smiled and kissed her lips, helping her down from the counter.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get a bandage. Be right back, love." She moved on her toes and kissed his neck, licking it tenderly. She patched up the holes and pushed open the door an inch; catching sight of Kaname _and_ Zero. Zero was pushed up against the fridge, Kaname hanging off his face with his hands god knows where. Yuuki's jaw hung open but she didn't say any thing.

Zero pulled back, his full lips were swollen and pink but a small smile played on them. "I don't feel right about this. I can't cheat on Yuuki; I love her." Zero's arms dropped to his eyes and Yuuki walked into the kitchen, watching Kaname's flushed face pull up in surprise.

"I'm going to check that pipe again…" He trailed off, wandering around the corner with one hand scratching the back of his neck.

"So, I'm gonna put some pasta on." Zero turned to the stove and poured water into a pot, placing it on a burner. He slowly turned the propane knob, trying to light the gas. "Damn thing won't light…"

"Zero, don't light it! The gas pipe is broken!" Kaname dived around the corner and covered his face with one arm as the stove caught flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chairman was only a few hundred yards from the front of the Sun Dorm, its windows gleaming in the mid afternoon light. His bag sagged, nearly touching the dirt path up to the stairs; and the front door blew off. He was stunned, stopping in place just fifty feet from the front steps and the house caught fire and burst open like a bomb in a pumpkin. Chairman hoped no one was inside yet; nothing could have lived through a blast that big…and now the house would have to be rebuilt. He sighed, kicking at a rock and turning around to walk back to the train station. It would be a long night.

**Sorry I ended it like that, but I'll put and epilogue up and hopefully not have so many people hate me. ******


	7. epilogue Tears and Rain

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Third Person (Unspecified)

_Italy_

It was a cold, rainy day when Yori turned on the news in her hotel room in Italy. Her stay was almost over and she would be heading back to school next week. "Just days after Christmas are the burials of three students attending Cross Academy. One student, Yuki Cross, was the adopted daughter of the academy's Headmaster. The cause for the explosion was undetermined as of yet, and only one body was found to bury in the ceremony. I'm Matsuri Hino, on scene."

Yori's face went pale as she sat back on the bed and switched the TV off. Her hands curled into fists, and Yori began to cry.

_Japan, Cross Academy_

The Headmaster stood in front of Yuri's headstone; silent tears worked their way down his cheeks as he placed a white rose on the empty casket. Attending friends and students of the three funerals sat in rows behind him, some crying while others remained stoic. Chairman turned around, spotting two familiar figures on a hill a couple hundred yards away. He blinked away the rain, doing a double to take only to find the hill was empty. He sighed and felt rain drops mingle with tears on his jacket. The rain was indeed appropriate today.

The two figures darted behind a tree, out of the Headmaster's view. If they were seen…things could be catastrophic. The tall pale man, in a black hooded coat that matched the smaller girl, wrapped his long arm around her shoulders and tilted her chin up. His lips met hers in a familiar but saddened kiss.

When he spoke, his voice was soft but slightly urgent. She felt the immediate love radiate through his words. "Come, Yuuki. Our new life waits for us. This is no longer a place we can wade in."

Yuuki nodded, dropping her head and leaning her head against his chest. They walked a ways towards the black Lincoln. She slid into the passenger side and threaded her fingers into the man's as he sat beside her and turned the car on. "Zero," She said, voice thick with tears, and she pushed her hood off. "Do you think it's wrong for us not to be there? The Chairman will only have Kaname to bury, and we're alive but…why aren't we with him?"

Zero shook his head, water droplets fell from his silvery hair and onto the car console. "I think that we need to recreate our selves. The explosion was out of our hands as was Kaname's death, but we must make a life for our selves. If we came back now it would only cause chaos." His hand found her cheek as he looked longingly into her eyes. "Yuuki, do you need to go back? Is that what you want?"

Yuuki knew he was concerned, and stared deep into his violet orbs before answering. "No, I don't need to go back. I just want to be with you, Zero. And I'm not sure they could understand that." Zero nodded, kissing her lips softly before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the tree blocked dirt path.

**R&R Let me know what you think of my final and I'll be posting a couple one-shots before starting a new V.K. story. Thanks to everyone who subscribed and comented.**


	8. Author'a NoteI must go on

**I know that I said this was the last chapter…but I can't leave V.K. like that. I'm totally in love with this story and from the posts I get from fans…I think you guys are too. I'll begin the next chapter soon and it won't be in a new story. It's just continued after the epilogue. **


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is just an author's note!!! Sorry for the inconvenience to the "fans" I have, but I am changing my pen-name from YuriVamp16 to Prodigy Zero. I have a few personal reasons for this, and I hope that it won't deter any of you from reading my stories because I know that the changing of Pen-Names can get confusing. This is the only time it's going to happen though and I appreciate all of your support and comments/advice. Thanks again!!!


	10. Fudgy Nipples

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**Through the Fog**

**Sequel to:**_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I stopped in front of the hotel. We had been on the road for over three hours and Yuuki was asleep in the passenger side. I turned the car off, staring out the window before turning back to Yuuki. Her chest rose and fell softly and her parted lips were moist. The seat was reclined and her hands were loose fists next to her face.

I leaned over the center console, ignoring the joy stick as it jammed into my leg. "Yuuki," I tried to whisper and be soft, but my voice was hoarse and cracked. I didn't know why, but I was sure it had something to do with watching her. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up so you can go back to sleep." I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead. Yuuki mumbled softly but didn't wake up.

I sighed, shoving the car keys in my pocket and climbing out of the driver's side. I walked to the passenger seat, opening the door quietly and picking Yuuki up bridal style. She was so small and light that I had no problem carrying her into the hotel. Though I had no free hands and the umbrella had to be left in the car. We were soaked by the time I got through the front door of **The Plaza**. Gold adorned everything and fake rhinestones were in every crack and crevice of the desk.

Crystals hung from the chandeliers and I wondered why anyone would stay here willingly. I stepped up to the front desk and the man behind the counter seemed taken aback by my holding a sleeping Yuuki.

"My name is Zero Uesugi; I called earlier about a room for two nights." I had to use a fake name incase anyone had been watching any kind of TV the last few days. Yuuki, Kaname and I had been all over it and if I used my real name, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh, yes Mr. Uesugi. The Plaza is very glad to have you as a customer and patron. The bell-hop will take any bags you have up to your room." He snapped his fingers and a short man with a red suit stepped up beside me.

"The car is unlocked. It's the black Lincoln parked at the right hand curb. Please bring the bags in." The bell-hop nodded and strode out of the lobby into the rain.

"Sir, your room is on level 23, suite number 1734. Feel free to call the front desk at any moment for any reason. Will you and your wife require immediate assistance?"

I hesitated, glancing down at Yuuki. I could have sworn her face twitched but I pushed the thought away and smiled. "No, thank you. But, I would like to order a bottle of champagne and some strawberries. My wife has had a very long day." The man behind the counter, whose name was Seguchi, smiled and nodded, slid the key-card across the desk. I managed to pick it up and hold the key between my teeth as I made my way through the lobby and into the elevator.

The doors slid closed and I rested my head against the wall. "Your wife, huh?" Yuuki's soft voice startled me and my eyes sprung open.

"I yust shouht ih wou e eeer." My words came out muffled and unrecognizable since the key-card was wedged in my mouth. Yuuki smiled up at me and pulled the card from my teeth. "I just thought it would be easier." I mumbled, looking into the corner of the elevator.

That's what I said to Yuuki, but that's not what I thought. One day when we didn't have to hide and I was able to get over my past, I wanted Yuuki to be my wife. "Shush. I'd like to be you wife some day; even if I have to propose to you instead of the other way around." I tried to hide my smile but being around Yuuki now…it seemed to have a mind of its own. The elevator dinged and I stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. Our room was, of course, at the very end of the hall way. Yuuki slid the key in while I held her and the door opened with a click. "Let me down, please." I set her on her feet, back turned to her as I shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it onto the couch. Her slight hands touched my back softly, trailing along my shoulder blades and down to my hips. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Zero." She spoke into my back as her arms wrapped around my waist.

I twisted around in her arms and held her face delicately in my hands. "I should be thanking you, Yuuki. I would still be a cynical ass right now if it weren't for you." I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me.

"Well, don't change too much. I happen to like your cynical ass." I opened my mouth to retort but a loud knock interrupted. I looked past Yuuki to the open door where the bellhop stood with two bags.

His eyes most certainly did not meet mine and he continued to stare at Yuuki a little too closely. "Where would you like your bags, Sir?" I sighed and let got of Yuuki, grunting as I walked closer to him.

"Next to the bed." I glared at the stout kid as he watched Yuuki bend over to remove her shoes. He licked his lips and my hand curled into a fist. "Now get the hell out." I threw a dollar at him, hitting him in the face as he scurried out of the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki walked up to me and kissed my throat.

"He was staring at you."

She smirked and popped open the first button of my shirt. "Didn't notice, I only saw you." I instantly relaxed and smiled down at her. Her fingers glided down my now bare chest, pushing the dark shirt off my shoulders and on to the floor. My hands held her waist bringing her hips into mine and causing a low moan to leave my throat. Her mouth worked at my skin while her hands dropped my dark wash jeans. "I've missed you…" She sighed, kissing my collarbone and running her nails through my scalp.

"You're wearing too many clothes again." I muttered, pulling the white shirt off her and throwing it into the corner as she shimmied out of a black skirt. Her fingers slipped into my boxers and she gripped my hardened length. I was about to get-

"Room service!" Three loud knocks sounded at the door.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I shouted darting across the room and throwing the door open. "Give me that, you ass hat." I pulled the tray into the room and slammed the door in his face, turning back to a half naked Yuuki. She was smiling and lay on the bed, twirling hair between her fingers. I kicked my shorts off and crawled onto the bed, hovering over her slender body.

Her hands moved down, pushing off the lacy boy shorts. My right hand snaked around her back slowly, unclasping the black bra and tossing it across the room. I moved slightly, our skin touching barely and Yuuki sighed, eyes closing. I placed myself at her entrance but waited after she let out a soft moan.

"Yuuki…" I whispered, running my tongue along the edge of her jaw. "Open your eyes, I want to see your face." She did as asked, and stared up at me through her thick, dark lashes. Brown eyes watery with need. "I need you, can I take you now?"

She nodded and managed out a strangled, "Yes, please." I smiled, kissed her soft lips, and pushed forward slowly. "Oh god…" Her hands grabbed at the sheets, pulling them for dear life; I didn't move yet. "Zero, please do something; anything." She sighed and begged, legs wrapping around my waist as she pushed us further together. Our hips met and I had never felt more complete. Her hands snaked up my neck into my hair, my arms holding my weight off of her as I pulled out nearly all the way before plunging back in. Yuuki's walls clamped tightly around me and I moaned incoherently. Again, I pulled out and thrust into her with more force. "Yes yes yes…" She chanted over and over again, raising her hips to meet mine. My dick throbbed and pulsed with in her, I would be able to last much longer like this and I felt hot liquid building up between us. I picked up the pace, faster and faster until the bed frame was slapping against the wall. "Oh Zero, come with me." That was all I needed. I let go, my seed mixing with Yuuki's juices as we soiled the bedding. I didn't care; that's what room service was for.

I rolled off her, curling into her back and wrapping my arms around her waist. Yuuki breathed heavily and her pink face began to go back to its normal color. Knocking sounded at the door and I groaned. "Everything okay in there? This is hotel security." Yuuki looked up and grinned at me, hopping off the bed and wrapping the sheet around her torso. She grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry on her way to the door. I darted in behind her, shielding my junk from peering eyes. She opened the door as three people in the hall took in our appearance.

Yuuki smiled, munching on the strawberry and licking her lips; tossing the stem over her shoulder. "Anything we can help you folks with?" She asked sweetly, looking between the couple and the security officer.

His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes kept darting from the loose sheet to her wrist where my tie was wrapped. _When the hell did she do that?_ I wondered, giving the security guard a shit eating grin. "Um, yes uh, I'm very sorry to disturb you two… there was some noise and we just wanted to make sure everything was uh…alright in here." His cheeks turned tomato red and I wanted to chop him up into a salad.

"Oh yes, thank you very much." Yuuki smiled, her leg poking out from the side of the sheet. "We'll try to keep the raunchy sex quieter next time." She closed the door then and dropped the sheet, kissing my cheek as she walked over to the serving tray. I stood at the door smiling at her, she looked up and gave me a curious look. "What?" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Really, Yuuki?" I managed to spit out, grabbing at my stomach. "Raunchy sex? Are we running a porno here?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing any more as she sneered and threw a strawberry at me.

"Don't know, haven't hooked up my video camera yet." She smiled at me and sauntered over, sitting on my lap. "Strawberry?" She slid it over my lips and down my chin to my throat, leaving it there long enough for my overheated skin to melt some of the chocolate. She pushed my onto my back and licked it off, kissing the spot when she was done. About to do it again, Yuuki hesitated and shoved it in my mouth, standing up and walking over to the phone. "Excuse me, room service? I'd like the sundae condiments." She paused and winked at me as I licked strawberry juice from my fingers. "No not the sundae, just the stuff on it… Are you listening to me? I want the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries but I don't want the goddamned sundae." She rolled her eyes and flipped off the phone. "A bowl is fine, thank you…what? Oh, room 1734. Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone. "Fucking idiots…" She muttered, shaking her head and wandering into the bathroom; the sound of water soon followed.

"Bath?" I asked shouting, staying on the bed.

"Yes. You want to join me later?" I quirked an eyebrow as she appeared at the door dressed in a short silk robe.

"What do you think?" She smiled and threw something at me, landing on my face. "What the fuck is this?" I held it up; a long black robe. "Yuuki?!" Her head popped out of the bathroom as lilac floated into the bedroom. "Can't we just stay naked?"

She giggled and shook her head as a light knock sounded at the door. "You don't have to wear it, but if you don't that bellboy might not come back."

I smiled and stood up, dropping the robe to the floor. "That's not such a bad idea, you know." Her eyes grew wide as I walked, nude, towards the door and gripped the handle. "Don't think I want him here anymore." She began towards the door as I pulled it open.

"Oh my god…" I looked up; that definitely wasn't the bellboy. "I'm…you…oh my god…" A young girl, maybe just a year or so older than Yuuki, stood before me holding a silver platter wearing the same red outfit as the bellboy from before. She was clearly entranced with my package and I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. Yuuki was silent behind me.

"I'll take that, thanks." I took the tray from her and closed the door on her face, letting out an audible sigh and leaning against the wall.

"What the fuck…" I looked up at Yuuki who seemed somewhat angry. "She didn't even notice your face. If a police sketch artist asked what you looked like she could give a perfect rendering of your ball sac." She turned into the bathroom and disappeared.

I thought for a moment, placing the tray on the table and dipping my fingers in the fudgy syrup and doing some quick work before following Yuuki into the bathroom. "Yuuki, don't worry, be happy." She turned around, a smile on her face as she took in my fudgy nipples and whipped cream smiley face on my abs.

"Oh, this'll be fun." She dropped the robe and stalked over to me.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Okay peeps…and I don't mean the marshmallow chicks either. ******

**I'm dreadfully sorry this took so long but I have been in Sacramento with extremely limited access to computers these last few months. I'll keep it regular from now on. Read and Review. Thanks guys! **


	11. Confession

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

Through the Fog

Sequel to:_ The Problem with my Love_

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

**This will be the last chapter and I'm sorry if this is short but there aren't many roads I would like to take and if I keep going, it will be worn out. This chapter is for anyone who thought Zero had become too much like Edward from Twilight even though I don't favor that book as much as I used to. You know who you are…**

POV: Zero

_(One Year Later)_

I sat on the floor quietly, Yuuki still sleeping up stairs after the long move. Boxes were still packed and stacked in corners; we only had the basics out just yet. One mattress on the hardwood floor, some dishes, a rug or two… The fire place was lit, giving off a warming glow as I rubbed my legs and thought.

The news paper lay in front of me, front page silently mocking as _his_ face stared up at me. It had been one year since the explosion, and our bodies still hadn't been found. Kaname was on the cover, the only person recovered from the scene.

Yuuki often asked me if I was afraid to die and I had yet to answer her. I thought about it for hours upon end whilst she slept. I didn't sleep often, knowing what I had done to this man in his last few days of life. I had stolen everything he wanted, everything he had worked so hard for… I had stolen Yuuki from him. But the worst part was that I was proud of myself for accomplishing that. I glanced back down at the paper, his stony face and realized we weren't so different…even the fact I was still alive physically. We were both dead emotionally. I crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the fire where it crackled and burned, his face disappearing in black smoke.

Was I afraid to die?

No.

With out an end, there is no game. With out being conscious of death you can't be fully conscious of the gift of life. Love is like death. You spend your entire life waiting for it, and it hits you at the last moment you expect it to. Sometimes you're grateful for it, when at other times you hate the fact that it involved itself in your life. At the same time I think this, I realize that nothing has change. Yuuki belongs to me now, and the work I suffered through to make that happen is over. I don't know where to go from here and my life has no purpose any more. She has not broken down barriers like she thinks she has, how I thought she could. The realization hits, and washes over me like a calming wave. I am no different.

Do you notice my eyes glaze over when we speak? I have no interest in anything you say but I let you talk in hopes that I won't have to do this again, later, when I'm tired and you won't let me sleep. When you notice my half lidded appearance, quit talking. That's a sign I don't want to hear what you have to say to me so dig around in that black phone of yours and find some one who gives a damn.

All I have in common with the uncontrollable and the insane, the vicious and the evil, all the mayhem I have caused and my utter indifference toward it, I have now surpassed. There are no more barriers to cross. My pain is constant and sharp now, and I do not hope for a better world for anyone. In fact, I want my pain to be inflicted on everyone. I want no one to escape.

There is an idea of "Zero", some kind of abstraction, but there is no real "Me". Only an entity, something illusory. And though I can hide my cold gaze, and you can shake my hand and feel flesh gripping yours and maybe you can even sense our life styles are probably comparable, I simply, am not, _there_.

I stood and walked slowly over to a box with a large X on it, that was my idea of labeling. From it comes a CD player and I plug it in to the white paste walls. The play button is pressed down and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Number 5 is spit from the speakers. Apparently it's so loud that neighbors can hear it, and there is a rapid thumping at the front door. I push my hair back and grab a heavy steel axe from the corner. "Coming," I yell out in an oddly pleasant voice. This visit will not be pleasant.

I raise the axe over one shoulder, and pull open the door where I am greeted by a tall man with dark hair and suspenders. "Keep that shit down." He spat at me and I pulled him in, bringing the axe down with a resounding _THWACK_ as metal meets the skull. The door slams shut and blood pours from his wounds, sluicing over my bare feet.

Relief washes over me in an awesome wave. "Zero, what was that?" Yuuki's voice is muffled from sleep and my eyes dart up the stairs. I grimace and drop the axe, leaving my mess for later as I begin up the long, winding stair case.

I have all the characteristics of a human being: blood, flesh, skin, hair; but not a single, clear, identifiable emotion, except for greed and disgust. Something horrible is happening inside of me and I don't know why. My nightly bloodlust has over flown into my days. I feel lethal, on the verge of frenzy. I think my mask of sanity is about to slip.

"I'm coming," My own voice is steady and my feet are silent on the wood.

I find her at the stop of the stairs, only noticing the blood sprinkled heavily over my white shirt when she points it out. "Zero, what's wrong?"

"I need to engage in homicidal behavior on a massive scale can not be corrected but, I have no other way to fulfill my needs." She is stunned for a moment, and steps backwards towards the center of the room. "I think you should go." I stare Yuuki, her face is a mask of surprise. "I think if you stay, something bad will happen. I think I might hurt you. You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

She shakes her head, and gathers clothing to leave." No. No, I guess not. I don't want to get bruised." I'm alone now, except for the body down stairs that will wait for me for an indeterminable amount of time.

Even after admitting this there is no catharsis, my punishment continues to elude me and I gain no deeper knowledge of myself; no new knowledge can be extracted from my telling. This confession has meant nothing.

**That's the end. Seriously. I had to bring Zero back to the cold, inhuman guy I've always seen him to be but yet he still cares enough about Yuuki to let her go with out harm. I know some of you may not like how this ended, but if I did it any other way I wouldn't have been able to finish this story. Remember, the only bad review is no review.**


End file.
